mmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ms. Green
Ms. Green is an M&Ms spokescandy and is the mascot for a few different flavors of M&MS, although her "main flavor" is Peanut Butter M&Ms. Ms. Green was the only female M&M character until Ms. Brown was revealed in 2012. She is a diva and and always gets what she wants. All of the male M&Ms are attracted to her, as seen in many commercials. Red, Yellow, and Blue usually fight over her, but she doesn't actually like any of them romantically. Ms. Green is voiced By Cree Summer. Ms. Green's Catch phrases are, "Go buy a bag!" and "I Melt for No One!" Appearance Ms. Green is round (as she is a Milk Chocolate M&M), like Red, Orange, and Ms. Brown, and she is (obviously) the color grass. She Wears white Gloves with cuffs on them, and white high heel Boots with a silver "M" on each of them. it is unknown if she wears green lipstick or if her lips are just green. She has Three long, black, eyelashes on each eye and she has thin black eyebrows like the rest of the M&Ms. She appears to be taller than Red and Orange, and her boots don't count because she can slay any day. Flavors and Wrappers That Ms. Green appears on Ms. Green is the Mascot of Peanut butter M&Ms, So she has appeared on the wrappers of Peanut Butter M&Ms ever since she was introduced. Ms. Green Also appears on the wrappers of Coconut M&Ms with a pink flower on her body. She also Appears on the single-serve wrappers of Dark chocolate M&MS, But as of 2012, Red and Blue appear on dark chocolate M&MS. She also appears on the new Mint dark chocolate M&MS. Many People think she is a milk chocolate M&M, But she is a peanut butter M&M. Gallery Pflav-5662357t500x500.jpg|Ms. Green On the original wrapper of Dark Chocolate M&Ms 4712565381 8809166104.jpg|Ms. Green (and yellow) on the Wrapper of Coconut M&Ms Before the redesign (notice how her pose is similar to her pose on the dark chocolate M&Ms) Mms coconut m s OVERLAP.jpg|Ms. Green (and Red) on the wrapper of Coconut M&Ms After the redesign Product peanutbuttermms.png|Ms. Green on the wrapper of Peanut Butter M&Ms after the redesign 65EC1920.jpg|Ms. Green on the wrapper of Peanut Butter M&MS before the redesign Images.jpeg|The One and Only Ms. Green! Ms. Green 2014.jpg MMs-Witch-psd87860.png MM.png MMS-VE~1.JPG M&M spokescandies.jpg Tumblr muh6ujlZ221s4f5wmo1 1280.jpg 858510 10151630656031957 99446369 o.jpg Image.jpg 1229814 10152536556751953 65585470 n.jpg 598342 561773730504747 131585827 n.jpg 551283 415038778511577 2134247029 n.jpg 528709 10152178923141953 1086341640 n.jpg 486534 606487849366668 2073062939 n.jpg 392463 461772270504894 704414134 n.jpg 252871 232585856756871 5953456 n.jpg Greenwinner.png Vote green character 2.png Characters-candy-datos-grande verde.png G1 iphone.jpg G1 1280x1024.jpg Firmas latin green.png M-Ms-Winking-Green-Baseball-Yellow-Basketball-Mug.jpg 1399288qjemcjtncx.jpg Tumblr moclqbJO5s1s4f5wmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mob2ls2atJ1s4f5wmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mm4m194BCD1s4f5wmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mkbrgtW2re1s4f5wmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mjokj12uUu1s4f5wmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mjm62vhwFm1s4f5wmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mjlyxeFZEE1s4f5wmo1 1280.jpg 61421 465901446786007 1520004093 n.jpg 576834 548817265161091 668300767 n.jpg 999573 603973759625899 1154148875 n.jpg 704471 495346173821992 603825820 o.jpg 207158 200293153327297 412752 n.jpg 1078949 10151496928566957 1046232269 o.jpg 527243 428266520549500 1123915407 n.jpg 860257 534496959906913 1900204911 o.png 227120 207598789263400 114045 n.jpg 1040424 591443150878960 1828056836 o.jpg 555476 441657789190831 909638102 n.jpg 542776 513842008658617 605316709 n.jpg Preview button.png M&M's The Lost Formulas.png|M&M's The Lost Formulas 61qk6MSCjHL._SL1118_.jpg *ADS (ACTUALLY REDIRECT!) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Ms Green